


Whole

by Chocobonana



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobonana/pseuds/Chocobonana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse experiencing the beauty of human sensations after getting his body back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

Winry's apple pie had been the first. He'd gobbled it down, there was nothing stopping him. He still remembered every single bite. He'd savored each one in his mouth, letting his entire body delight in its deliciousness. He remembered the sugary sweetness of the apples and lovely soft crunchy feel of the crust, everything was just so heavenly. Yes, it was good to have his body again.

Alphonse reveled in the everyday things that others took for granted. He spent more time in the shower; the sensations accompanied with immersing his body in hot water were second to none. His brother understood how much pleasure Alphonse received from doing this and thus tried not to interrupt any of his extended shower sessions.

"Alphonse?"

Alphonse jolted awake: he'd dozed off in the bathtub. The water was still warm so he hadn't been asleep long.

He heard a knock at the door and Edward called out again, "Alphonse? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Brother. Sorry I'm taking so long."

"Don't worry about it Al. Take as much time as you need. I'm heading off to bed, see you in the morning."

"Good night, Brother."

"'Night, Al."

Alphonse heard his brother's footfalls towards his bedroom and then heard the door shut. He sighed and stretched out; maybe it was time to get out of the bathtub? Any longer and he'd probably get all pruny.

Alphonse quickly made his way to his room and prepared himself for bed. He collapsed onto his bed, spreading his weight on the mattress, listening to the bedsprings squeak as he put himself in a comfy sleeping position. He'd missed the feeling of a soft warm duvet and clean sheets; the feeling of clean pajamas on his freshly washed skin was beyond amazing. Alphonse sighed, snuggled deeper into his bed and wondered if he'd ever stop being so hyper aware of all the wonderful sensations that were rushing back.

Alphonse's mind was racing with all the things he wanted to do the next day – he still hadn't eaten all the foods in his journal – he was excited and sleepy at the same time. He wondered what he would dream about that night, sometimes he dreamt he was back in the armor (those often counted as nightmares), sometimes he dreamt of food, sometimes he dreamt nothing at all but he was always happy to sleep and dream. Nights had been so lonely when he was in the armor and he was so glad to have his body back. He'd grown so much since and he was amazed by the fact (he'd spent hours staring at himself in the mirror and often caught himself staring at his reflection at random times during the day).

Alphonse yawned and rubbed his tummy, it felt so foreign yet so… real. His hands strayed a little lower, past his belly button, and he touched the golden-blond trail that lead to his pubic region. He then realized the one thing he hadn't done since he'd gotten his body back…

Al shivered as his let his hand slip lower into his pants. He teased his curly golden bush with his fingers and felt his face get hot. He let out a short deep breath and slowly fondled his balls (they'd gotten a lot bigger than he remembered).

He felt his breathing get deeper and shallower and moved his hand to tend to his slowly hardening penis. He grasped himself at the base of the shaft and worked his way up to the tip. He pulled his foreskin back and moaned softly, he was now fully erect.

He stroked the length of his shaft and inhaled deeply, his heart was beating a little faster and the red in his face was growing stronger. He moaned once more, closed his eyes and stroked the tip of his penis. While one hand busied itself with his penis, the other tweaked his hard pink nipples. He continued to play with himself for a few minutes and felt the sensations grow stronger and more urgent. His heart pounded and his movements became more intense and soon a sudden powerful wave of pleasure overcame him and pearly liquid poured out of his penis.

He pulled his hand out of his PJs and panted. It had been a long time since he'd last indulged himself in any self-pleasure and finally he'd been able to. Al smiled to himself; this was definitely the crowning moment of happiness: he felt at one with his body and at one with his humanity.

Alphonse sighed and snuggled under his duvet, he knew in himself that the next day was to be a good day.


End file.
